In order to provide broadband telecommunications, optical transmission systems have been developed. Typically such systems transmit optical signals along optical fibre in the wavelength range of 1300 to 1550 nm. In order to provide multiple access for a plurality of users, it has been proposed for optical transmission systems to use wavelength division multiple access (WDMA).